Red Sheathed In Black
by Zukoscute2
Summary: slight AU There were rumours of how the Fire Nation was ruled by vampires, and she believed them. But she never thought the Prince of them would come after her... Zutara
1. 1 Vampire

DISCLAIMER: me no own Avatar… 

**Ok, **Nightfall2525 **challenged me to do this story, and I really liked the idea, so I thought, wth? I'm gonna try it! **

**This story is rated M for several reasons, ppl, if you figure them out, I'm not sure if I should say congratulations or God help these people… lol. No, I'm serious. **

**It's gonna be a slight AU, since everyone in the Fire Nation will be ruled by vampires, pretty sweet, huh? **

**I'm finally twisting the Avatar world up! YAY!

* * *

**

1, The Vampire

His people were said to rise with the sun. It made them stronger, and made them monsters of their bending. Oh, the horrific irony of it all.

Yes, he was a firebender, yes, he was suppose to rise with the sun, and yet…

He didn't.

He was like waterbenders he rose with the moon. How Agni must hate him for his treachery. But it could not be helped. If he dared to walk under the sun, unshielded in any manner, he would die.

His sister would rule after his father died, either way, and hope would be lost for his people.

His people.

He was like, and yet, he wasn't like the people he was said to rule one day. Yes, he was of the Fire Nation, yes, he bended fire, but, his blood was tainted. It had been for so many years…

He was a vampire.

No one knew exactly when vampires had tainted the royal line, but one night, a Fire Lord of old swept from his palace, carrying aloft his newborn child, grinning maliciously, his newly acquired fangs glinting dangerously in the pale moonlight. His child yawned, showing tiny little pointy teeth.

The heir was a vampire.

Nothing could be done about it, for if the people killed the vampires, who were their rulers, they would be left in anarchy.

So the vampires continued their lives, drinking the blood of their servants.

He was use to it.

He had drank the blood of many innocents, stolen many lives, and had taken many women in the process.

He smirked, his fangs glinting a little, remembering the cries of passion and lust he had ripped from so many young women and girls' throats. But he didn't do it anymore. No one could stir him again.

Except the Avatar.

He needed that rotten brat, needed to return home, drinking the blood of Earth Kingdom whelps had time and time again spoiled his appetite.

He knew the Avatar was alive, he just never saw him. He was always asleep. The damned Avatar always moved during the day. Why the day? How could those crazy people survive moving about and not sleeping during the day, and then sleep at night? It was insanity, I tell you! Insanity!

He suddenly felt power and strength coursing through his veins, the need to bend and release his fire once again rising. The sun would be up soon.

The vampire turned his back on the horizon, and Prince Zuko disappeared through the hatch as swiftly as a dream.

**

* * *

Like it? I do! This story is gonna so frickin rock! **

**But sadly, I don't plan to update this as often. To me, all my other stories are more important. **

**But still, I hope you enjoy this story so far.**

**And, yes, vampires are said to never die. So how could there be new rulers? I have a remedy. I once read a story about vampires that weren't exactly vampires, and had a choice to either take the lives of people just for the sake of doing it(that would be a vampire) or they could face the dawn, which is sorta like dying. I'm going with the deal that they face the dawn against their will, about the time they turn 50. **

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	2. 2 Waterbender

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Boredom has gotten the best of me, and I have started writing the first two chapters of this story, on the same day! I only work on this becuz I don't want to work on my other stories. How sad…**

**I'm bored.

* * *

**

2, The Waterbender

She gave a carefree sigh, the cold winter breeze caressing her body as the bison soared through the sky.

Life was good. She was finally getting out and seeing the world, although her dumb brother had to come along, it was a small price to pay. But there was one place in the world she never dare go…

The Fire Nation.

No one dared go there. Even the bravest of all benders and warriors quaked in fear at the mention or thought of that cursed land.

Yes, there were rumors about how the Fire Nation was ruled by vampires, but there was no proof. For whoever ventured to that land…

Never returned.

But crazed people dressed in red would sometimes land on Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe shores, asking for protection from _them_.

There were tales about how the mighty vampire Lords, Ladies, Princes and Princesses of the Fire Nation would silently creep through the shadows of the night, their domain, and drink the blood of their own people to live, drinking that of animals would not sate their lust.

There were tales about how some young women would disappear from their beds at night, and a bloody Fire Nation insignia had been drawn on the wall, symbolizing that the young woman that was missing…

Was theirs.

The Lords and Princes had more than one lust, and needed women to help sate them. After drinking their fill, the vampires would steal women, and return to the Palace.

Screams during the throes of passion, pain, and fear were heard in the Fire Nation almost every night.

She sighed, staring up at the clouds. There was word that the Fire Prince was abroad, sent on an impossible task. She shuddered.

The Prince, the Prince of the Fire Nation, and vampires, was after her friend.

The Avatar.

She had met him back home, in the South Pole. He had offered to take her to the North Pole to learn waterbending, and she accepted. But her brother would not be left out of the fun he was coming with them.

She knew that the Fire Nation was after the Avatar, the vampire Lord had ordered it. But she never knew of an actual vampire going after him, because, the sun was their weakness!

How ironic was that?

But now, the Prince of the Fire Nation, he was after the Avatar?

Yes, she had seen the Prince's men come after her, but never the Prince himself. The attacks were always during the day, when the damned Prince was asleep.

She shuddered, wondering about the horror it would be if the Prince would attack her and her friends at night, and Katara tossed in Appa's saddle, before finally going to sleep.

* * *

**Yah, I know, short chapters, but I'm working on it! And remember, this is AU (Alternate Universe) so things won't go according to the book!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	3. 3 Sighting

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**I WUZ BORED!

* * *

**

3, The Sighting

"Guys, we should be landing soon, it's almost dark. And you never know, _he _might actually come this time!" Katara said quietly to her brother and friend. Sokka, her brother scoffed.

"Katara, don't tell me you _actually _believe those myths about how the Fire Nation is ruled by vampires!" Sokka said, shaking his head. Katara glared at her brother.

"Sokka, how could you not believe it? We have never seen him, the attacks are always during the day!" Sokka rolled his eyes, and Katara thought she heard him mutter, "superstitious freak".

She glared at her brother, before joining Aang at the head of Appa.

"You believe the stories, right Aang?" Katara asked the young Avatar. He nodded.

"'Course I do, Katara. I mean, a hundred years ago there were still stories about the vampires. One of my best friends, Kuzon, who was from the Fire Nation, thought he saw the Fire Lord carry a sleeping woman back to the Palace. And that was a hundred years ago!"

Sokka sat straight up.

"Not you too!" He wailed.

Aang and Katara grinned at each other, before he steered Appa to the ever-nearing village.

* * *

Zuko let out a low animal growl when he heard a knock on his door. Only one man would dare to do that…

"Oh nephew of mine!" The prince snarled. Uncle Iroh.

"What is it, uncle?" Zuko snapped.

"The moon has risen, time to get up!" The vampire prince finished adjusting his breastplate.

"I was already up!" Zuko snapped when he opened the door. His jolly uncle was waiting for him on the other side.

"Well, Mr. Grouchy, one of the soldiers said that the Avatar has landed at a nearby village! We'll get a bite, and then go get him!" Zuko blanched.

"No, uncle. _I'll _be going. My men are too much of idiots to do this, and you're not exactly in shape," Zuko finished, glancing down at Iroh's big belly.

"Leave it to me to get the Avatar." Zuko hissed, before disappearing down the hall. Iroh shook his head, and sank his fangs into the neck of a nearby soldier.

* * *

After checking the door to make sure it was locked from the inside, and the windows were bolted as tightly as possible, Katara only felt a little better. The town she and her friends had landed in was like Sokka: did not believe the stories about the Fire Nation.

So it meant that Katara had to give up some of her own items of protection so Aang and Sokka could stay safe.

"Thanks Katara, you sure you'll be alright?" Aang had asked when she had given him the small pouch of powdered silver to sprinkle around his and Sokka's bedroom door. Vampires hated silver.

She nodded, she was grateful that Aang didn't think that the vampire Prince might come for her…

But she was terrified.

* * *

Prince Zuko's feet made no sound as he wandered through the forest surrounding the village. From far away, it looked as if the prince was gliding on air.

The golden eyes of the prince closed as he sang into the night.

_I waited for you today _

_But you didn't show_

_No no no_

_I needed You today_

_So where did You go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said You'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen You_

_Are You still there?_

His eyes opened a little, the eye covered by his scar remained closed, so it seemed as if there was a faint fire light lost deep in the forest. Zuko had a beautiful voice, a deep, smooth tenor that would always be that way if he sang softly or loud.

Zuko's eyes snapped open when he heard a reply.  
_  
I cried out with no reply _

_And I can't feel You by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

Katara sighed softly. Her mother use to sometimes sing that when her father had went out hunting. She got off the seat next to the windowsill, and sank into the bed that some people from the village had lent her.

* * *

Prince Zuko moved faster than a dream in the forest, hell bent on finding the singer. No one had ever replied to his song, so that meant…

Zuko sank into the shadows of the town, and ignored the call to take another life. The call of the blood of innocents was all around him, but he shook it off.

He gently laid his hand on the window shutters, and smirked when he felt the shutters only move a little. So his little singer had tried to keep him out? Big deal. This young lady had nothing other than locks and bolts to protect her, and they were nowhere near enough.

He curled his muscular fingers around the wooden blinds, and shoved open the shutters. His lips curled into a cruel smile when the shutters opened harmlessly and silently.

The vampire stepped into the room silently, and was aware when a pair of young eyes snapped open.

* * *

She had no idea what had woken her, but some terrible presence had shook her from her dreams.

Her icy blue eyes snapped open, but took several seconds to adjust to the dark. Her eyes scanned her room, and her heart started to beat faster when no moonlight came through the spot where the window should be.

All she could see were two bright, golden eyes.

* * *

Because he was a vampire, he could see very well in the dark, and this young woman was beautiful. The most beautiful and perfect caramel skin complexion, wonderful earthy brown hair, and large wonderful blue eyes. He knew immediately knew he had to have her she was his.

* * *

Katara couldn't see the figure, but some horrific truth lying at the pit of her stomach told her who it was. There was nothing she could do she was trapped.

So Katara screamed.

* * *

Her voice was sharp, loud, and clear, a contrast to her most gentle singing, Zuko thought disappointingly. He paused as he started to move through the window.

"Until next time." Zuko whispered to Katara quietly, and he was gone.

There was a sharp pounding on the door, and Katara's face paled, was _it _back already? No, impossible, it would have came through the window!

"Katara! Katara! Open the door! It's me, Sokka!" Katara gave a sigh of relief, and rushed to the door to let her brother in. As she walked through the room, Katara felt a warm liquid touch her feet, but ignored it.

She quickly unlocked her door, and opened it. There stood Sokka and Aang, and the kind old man who had given them rooms, holding a torch, outside her door.

"Katara, what happened? We heard you scream!" Sokka asked, panicking. Katara tried to explain, but words seemed to have left her. How was she suppose to explain her brother, her friend, and the villager that a vampire prince of the Fire Nation had broken into her room?

She didn't need to, Aang had peered around her, and his face went whiter than a ghost's.

"No…" Katara turned around, and saw the most deadly thing ever.

Painted all over the floor and windowsill in what appeared to be blood, was the Fire Nation insignia.

* * *

**Scary, huh? Katara has been seen by Prince Zuko the vampire! He left his mark! remember wut wuz written about male vampires appearing a woman's room at night!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **Never Alone**, it belongs to **BarlowGirl

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	4. 4 Lust

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! OK! I don't own AVATAR!**

**Ok, I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I'm a busy girl, and I stopped working on chapter 16 of one of my other stories just so that ML7 would stop bugging me! (happy now?)

* * *

**

4, The Lust

Zuko paced back and forth in the forest, his golden eyes fixed on the ground, as his mind traveled back to what had just happened a few minutes ago.

She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life! Not even the pampered concubines his father stole could compare to this young lady!

She had been different. Yes, the way she looked compared to the Fire Nation women, or Earth Kingdom women was different, but there was something more. When he had seen her eyes, he had seen something more than what was in those other women's eyes.

She seemed to have a fiery heart, full of fierce determination and a will to never stop trying. It reminded him of, well, himself.

He knew little of her, but he suspected she traveled with the Avatar. Zuko's lips curled into a cruel smile, yet another reason to hunt the Avatar down.

Zuko realized he had never felt a lust this powerful before, but it didn't matter. He found a new prey, and once something was in his sights, it never escaped.

* * *

"There you are, Prince Zuko! You've been gone so long, I thought you decided to face the dawn!" Iroh laughed as his nephew walked up the gangplank. Said nephew blanched and scowled at his uncle.

"No, uncle. I would never choose to face the dawn of my own will." Zuko spat viciously. Iroh sighed.

"Prince Zuko, have you ever wondered what dawn looks like?" Iroh sighed, looking east, towards where the sun would be soon. The vampire Prince raised an eyebrow.

"No, I have never wondered." Iroh felt his eyes water, his nephew wouldn't understand, until it was too late.

Iroh heard his nephew close the hatch behind him, as he walked below deck. The aged vampire stared towards the horizon, until it gained a pinkish hue, before he followed his nephew's example, and disappeared below deck, as the sun rose and bathed the world in its warmth.

* * *

"Katara, are you sure you're alright?" Sokka asked for the hundredth time. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sokka, just a little shaken up, that's all." Sokka gave his sister a questioning glance over his shoulder, before he resumed packing.

Truth be told, Katara was absolutely terrified by what had happened. She had been _this close _to becoming who knows what for a vampire! She did not wanna be a plaything, nor did she want to be a meal!

It was a little after dawn, and the, _stuff_, that had been painted on Katara's room hadn't been washed away, it would remain there, until time corroded the wood, and it returned to the earth.

The trio had decided to leave as soon as possible, hoping to throw the Prince off their trail. At first, it had been for Aang's safety, but now, it was for Katara's too.

"Here, you'll need these supplies." The kind man who had given them rooms said, handing up a bundle of supplies to Aang, who sat on Appa's head, while Katara and Sokka boarded.

"Thank you, sir." Aang said kindly, nodding to the man, before giving Appa his command, and flying away.

"Hey, uh, Katara?" The waterbender turned her head to her brother. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then looked up at his little sister.

"Um, this isn't easy for me, but, I, I guess you were right after all, about, you know, vampires ruling the Fire Nation."

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara smiled at her brother, then peered over the edge of Appa's saddle, taking a glimpse of the ship following them in hot pursuit, far below, before returning her gaze to her brother.

"And if our lives weren't in danger, I would do a victory dance."

* * *

Aang rubbed his hand over Appa's furry coat, sighing as the giant bison groaned and fell to lie on one side.

"Sorry boy, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." Aang said sadly. In 12 hours, they had pushed Appa to his limits, flying so fast, continuously, and not stopping until around sun set.

To say that this landing time put Katara at unease, would be an understatement. Quite frankly, she was a nervous wreck.

"Aang, are you _sure _that Appa can't fly until dawn?" Aang looked over his shoulder at Katara, who stood fidgeting at the edge of the clearing, glancing every this way and that, and rubbing her hands together, before her eyes returned to Aang for a second, before the process started again.

"Yes Katara, I don't think that Appa could even get off the ground at this point. At the least, Appa's gonna need two day's rest." Katara's face paled in horror.

"Two days?" She squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Katara, I'm sure." Katara sighed, and leaned against a tree, and slid to the ground. Aang felt worried, Katara didn't seem to be taking this as well as he and Sokka had expected. From across the campsite, Sokka was eyeing his sister worriedly as well.

"Katara, you ok?" Sokka asked, kneeling by his sister and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Katara looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Yah, I think. I'm just gonna go see if I can find a stream to bend. Being around water always calms me down." Sokka nodded, and he and Aang watched his sister leave camp.

"Don't wander too far from camp, Katara!" Sokka called after her.

"I won't!"

Truth be told, Katara had wandered for a mile in that forest until she found a stream. So, she had disobeyed her brother, and it meant she was alone no one could help her.

Katara fell onto the streambed with happiness in her heart. She dipped her fingers into the cool water, and felt herself be revived with her element's presence.

The waterbender rose to her feet, and began to practice different bending moves, taught to her by Master Pakku.

* * *

Zuko inhaled the night air, and smirked. He could smell his singer's blood, and he would follow the scent to his little siren.

His feet touched the ground as he stepped off the gangplank, but made no sound as he entered the forest.

Zuko's thought traveled to both the Avatar and his singer. Did they know each other? How long? Were they friends? Were they something more?

The Prince growled threateningly at the thought of those two being lovers. If the Avatar had dared to touch his singer like that, after he returned the Avatar to his father, he would kill him.

Zuko shook his head. That would be treason, and he would be banished. Again. But, there would be a bright side… His lips curled.

He would bring his singer with him. Yes, that would be nice, he would never even _try _to do what his father told him to do, he would just stay with his little siren, and live happy.

But when Zuko had been in the girl's room, he had felt two presences in the next. One had been the Avatar's, the other, it belonged to someone of her heritage. What-

Zuko threw a fireball into the night at that thought. No. It wasn't true. If it was, Zuko would kill that bastard too.

Zuko paused suddenly he felt her presence. Zuko turned toward the stream, and through the trees, he saw his little singer.

She stood at the far edge of the stream, bending the water around her as if she were dancing. Zuko suddenly felt pressure down there, as he watched his singer dance with her element. Her movements looked… suggestive.

Suddenly, his little singer stopped. Zuko raised his eyebrow, why had she stopped? He watched his singer look around the clearing surrounding the forest, and he felt her begin to worry. Zuko scoffed, she should not be worrying, she should be _fearing_. Fearing _him_.

But either way, Zuko began to walk away downstream.

* * *

Katara stopped her dance when she suddenly felt a terrible presence pressing down on her. It had chilled her blood, and frozen her to the spot, and yet… it somehow ignited her.

She shook her head. She was being silly. Katara sighed as she felt that horrible presence leaving, and pulled up another whip of water, out of the stream, and began her dance again.

Katara waved her arms about her, and the whips of water followed, curling around her middle, arms, and her face.

* * *

Zuko had crossed the stream a ways down, began to come back on the side where his little singer was, so he could get a closer look.

When he saw his singer dancing with, not one, but two water whips, he grinned hungrily. Then, one water whip began to curl around his singer's leg, and Zuko growled low, and deep in his throat.

* * *

Katara dropped her water whips and whirled around when she heard a growl behind her. There, in the trees, were those familiar golden eyes, but with them, came an ivory white face, save for the bloody scar on the left eye, and a body dressed in Fire Nation armor.

The vampire Fire Prince.

* * *

**Bwahaha, I love those cliffies that drive everyone insane and cause you all to scream!**

Inner Devil: coughcoughpsychocoughcough

**ME: me no – aaa… forget it. Ppl, you might be wondering why Katara didn't feel Zuko's presence in the first place, and well, I don't know how to explain it, so don't ask me why, cuz I don't know either. Just roll with it.**

**I tried to put a little more Zutara fluffy in this chapter. did I do a good job?**

**yay, long chappie!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	5. 5 Words

**DISCLAIMER: don't' own AVATAR.**

**Yes, I know this chapter's title is suckish, but bear with me.

* * *

**

5, The Words

Zuko stared at his singer with mass amounts of greed and hunger in his eyes. He saw her fear, and it pleased him.

He began to move forward.

Katara stared at the vampire. She had never imagined him so… handsome.

_What on earth are you saying! HE'S A VAMPIRE!_

When the Prince moved forward, she stepped back. She seemed to have forgotten the stream.

When Zuko saw his singer move away from him, he moved fast. He ran with inhuman speed, and in the blink of an eye, he was in front of Katara.

Her clear blue eyes looked up at him with fear. Zuko purred and ran a finger down her cheek. Her skin was so soft, he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"How have you been since the last?" Zuko asked huskily. Katara made no signs of replying. This man frightened her. Were those tales of women being stolen becoming ever more real?

Zuko lowered his head to her neck, and inhaled her scent. It was sweet, and he heard a frantic pulse beneath her skin. So close…

But he did not take the call. He wanted her to think about it for a while, let her come to lust him as he lusted for her.

Zuko brought his head back up, and stared his singer down in the eyes. Katara felt so fascinated by his golden eyes. Then, in one swift movement, Zuko's lips met Katara's.

It was hungry, passionate, and seemed rather violent to Katara. Her arms had hung rather limply at her sides, but then they traveled up Zuko's stomach, across his chest, and around his neck. The vampire growled when he felt two small hands travel over him, next time he came for her he would have to leave his armor back at the ship.

His hands moved frantically over her curves, sometimes Katara thought he was trying to claw through her clothes, as if to rip them away. Zuko swung his singer around, and pushed her up against a nearby tree, pressing himself into her. The pressure hurt against his armor, and he needed her. But not now, he could wait.

Zuko removed his lips when he heard two voices calling out in the dark.

"Katara! Katara, where are you!" Zuko hissed, and a little of his saliva hit Katara's cheek. As he disappeared into the forest, leaving Katara, dazed, and leaning against a tree in his wake, he called after her.

"Good night, _Katara_." And the vampire Prince was gone.

"Katara, there you are! I thought I told you not to go too far from camp!" Sokka scolded as he and Aang burst into the clearing. Katara shook her head, and looked up at her brother and friend with cleared eyes.

"Oh, sorry guys, I sorta didn't know how far away I was." Sokka shook his head, and went off into a speech about how a wild animal or one of _them _or _he _could have found her, which no one listened to, although it was true.

"Hey Katara, you got something on your cheek." Aang pointed to his own in example.

"Oh, um, probably sweat, I was working hard on my waterbending." Katara said quickly, almost too quickly, and wiped the Prince's spit off her cheek. As her hand traveled to her side to wipe away the spit, Katara thought she caught the scent of smoke and spices.

"Well, c'mon, let's get back to camp." Sokka said with authority, and began to march through the forest once again.

Once the three returned to camp, they went to bed. But Katara stayed up all night, mulling over how a vampire had stolen her first kiss.

* * *

Zuko walked up the ramp to his ship, smirking triumphantly. His singer, _Katara_, now that he knew her name, was just within his grasp. He now would have her thinking about him, which felt so wonderful.

This felt so much more fulfilling than stealing other women to state that insatiable lust.

But Zuko felt surprised when he saw his uncle staring out to the east, where sun would be rising soon. The sky around the horizon was already starting to go pink.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked quietly, his voice almost squeaking with unease.

"It's almost dawn, nephew, and I'm nearing 55. I'm too old to stay on this earth anymore." Iroh sighed. Zuko looked at his uncle fearfully.

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked quickly. Was his uncle going to…? No, never, not yet! His uncle just couldn't leave him!

"I'm sorry I won't see you take the throne, or a wife." Iroh said with a half grin and a chuckle.

"I look forward to see you in the next lifetime, my forever nephew, Zuko." Iroh said as the sun rose up to the sky. Zuko quickly ran through the hatch, running from the burning sun. Never seeing his uncle face the dawn, turn to the ashes of the earth, and pass into the next life.

Zuko leaned against the inside of the hatch, waiting for his uncle to walk through the door, tell him it was another one of his jokes. To say, "Surprise! Haha, I had you going there, didn't I, Prince Zuko?"

But when his uncle never ran through the hatch, well after sun up, Zuko allowed himself one tear.

It was not much, but Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, son of Lord Ozai, had cried.

**

* * *

**

**WAAAAA! That last part wuz sad, wuzn't it? Did you like the fluffy? Zuko and Katara kissed a lot earlier than they did in my other Zutaras, in the others, they haven't kissed at all! Ha!**

**That part about Zuko hoping for his uncle to jump through the door was something that I got out of a book called **Stairway To Heaven. **It's about all of rock's greatest musicians/singers, that have died. The one I enjoyed the most was Keith Moon, the main drummer for The Who. He was their drummer in the beginning, but didn't live to the break up in '82, becuz he died in '78 from an overdose of sleeping pills. At Keith's funeral, Roger Daltrey, the lead singer for The Who, start to finish, expected, and I quote: **"Before Moon was cremated and his ashes scattered in the cemetery, Daltrey kidded that the whole thing might be one of Moon's practical jokes. He told a friend that he half expected Moon to jump out of the coffin and go, "Ha, ha, fooled you."

**(sniff) That's sad. But, did you know there's a dead rocker named Steve Peregrin Took? Born in '48, died in 1980. If you've read LOTR, you might see a connection!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	6. 6 Capture

**DISLCAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Ok, and I'm back! Sorry, ML7 and Nightfall2525, for keeping you waiting. **

**This chapter is for **Avatarlvr**. For it turns out, I'm her inspiration. -

* * *

**

6, The Capture

Katara seemed a little strange to Aang. She was acting different. For lack of better words, she seemed… on edge.

The waterbender always stayed in the middle of the camp, and would jump if someone touched her. Katara was so defensive!

Truth be told, Katara's mind was just so absorbed in the previous night's events, that she would be caught off guard if someone interrupted her thoughts. She would think that the vampire had finally returned for her, but when she turned to face the person, it would only be a concerned Aang or Sokka. And then she would remind herself; the vampire would be killing himself if he came out in broad daylight.

"Katara, are you sure you're ok?" Aang asked in a concerned tone near dusk. Katara gave him a fake smile.

"Yah, I'm just fine." Aang furrowed his brow in disbelief, but shrugged. If Katara said she was ok, then he would believe her.

* * *

Katara chewed her finger, and looked over her shoulder. It was dark out, the fire was smoldering embers, barely giving any light, and her brother and companion were out like lights.

_He kisses good._

_He stole my first kiss!_

_He's hot._

_He's a vampire._

_He seemed experienced._

_He steals women for his own pleasure._

_You're impossible._

_Am not._

Katara hated this argument. Some strange, twisted part of her had small feelings for the vampire, while the rest of her fought back, trying to cling to her morals and common sense.

In the distance, far beyond the edge of camp, Katara spied glows of light, fading and reappearing in the dark forest.

* * *

Zuko threw fiery punch after fiery punch, destroying imaginary foes, trying to ease the turmoil in his heart.

He had never known what it was like to truly lose someone he loved. He never knew his mother, there was always the hope that he would capture the Avatar and regain his father's love, and Azula, well, let's say he disowned her a long, long time ago.

The Fire Prince pushed himself far beyond his limits, doing moves he shouldn't be doing, but he did them anyway.

He needed to regain his composure, after losing his uncle. Zhao, or Azula would soon be after him, giving him mock pity. He needed to be ready with a heart of steel to be able to take it without being charged with murder.

* * *

_I shouldn't be going towards the light,_

Katara thought reasonably. It might be the Fire Prince!

_The light! Go towards the light!_

Katara growled, that part of her that sorta liked the Fire Prince was strange. And once Katara was in a stone's throw away from where the light was coming from, her suspicions were confirmed: it was indeed the Fire Prince.

Zuko paused when a familiar scent floated towards him. He sniffed the air; impossible, she could never have came here of her own free will!

Katara stared in wide-eyed horror as the vampire sniffed the air. No, he couldn't be able to smell her…

Her fear mixed strongly with the scent of her blood. A luscious combination, he loved it, no, _craved _it.

But he could tell she would run off if he showed one sign of coming towards her. And although he was stronger and faster than her, following her into the forest would be a mistake. He would easily lose her in the forest.

He walked away down the beach.

Katara heaved a deep breath of relief, and leaned against a tree as the vampire walked away down the beach. She leaned against a nearby tree, and slid to the ground, not bothering to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

He crept silently along the foliage, making sure not to alarm her. When he saw her on the ground, heaving breaths, and sweat on her forehead, he smirked. He scared her more than he did most.

Somehow, when he thought about, it made something in him wrench, and not pleasantly. Zuko walked very close to her, and not until he was kneeling right next to her did Katara's eyes snap open.

The terrible presence that she felt whenever the vampire was near pressed down on her harder than it ever had before. Her sapphire eyes snapped open, and fixed themselves on the gold ones staring at her lustfully. Before she could scream, lips pressed up against her own.

His lips slammed against her own as he put on hand on the back of her head, and the other in the small of her back, pulling her against his body as he pressed her against the tree she leaned against.

This time, Zuko had chosen to wear his training outfit while he released steam, and now he did not regret it. He could feel all of her curves under him, and he loved it. But it was not enough, he needed more; but he simply could not take her here in the woods. Without her realizing; Zuko stood them up together, and never removing the lip lock, led her towards his ship.

This man's passion had blinded Katara, numbed her senses, all there was was this man kissing her.

_Earth to Katara: This person is no man; he's a vampire! _

None of Katara's common sense seemed to matter until she felt hard melt through the soft leather of her shoe. She immediately snapped back into reality, and pulled out of the kiss.

Zuko opened his eyes questioningly and smirked to see his singer trying to get away.

"It is too late, dear Katara. You have stepped foot on my threshold, and only under my permission may you leave it." Katara's eyes widened and her face paled. She slid out of the vampire's arms, and tried to get onto the beach, only to have some invisible force field throw her to the top of the gangplank. Katara moaned, feeling slightly paralyzed as she watched the vampire walk towards her, smirking. He picked her up in his arms, and walked through the hatch.

* * *

He placed her on a small cot at the bottom of the ship, and she looked up at him questioningly. Wasn't he going to take her now like he did all the other women?

"No, I won't take you now. Vampires are sadistic creatures, I want to draw out your torture until it leads to your pleasure." The Fire Prince leered, having seen the question in her eyes. Katara shuddered, and tried to push as much of herself onto the cold metal of the ship, it was much preferred over the hot breath and burning gaze of the Fire Prince.

"I will see you in several hours." Zuko said, and left her cell.

Zuko groaned, covering his eyes and shook his head. Vampires weren't only sadistic to their victims, but to themselves. He felt like he was sentencing himself to hell, not taking Katara right now. She was on his ship, that was what he wanted!

Zuko walked into his bedroom, and closed and locked the door.

* * *

The crew feared him, they never talked to him, and he never saw them. The crew made sure to retire before sundown, and always locked the door to their bunkers, garlic hanging on the inside, but could still be smelled by him. He always gagged at it.

He wore a robe, one made of reds so dark they almost looked black, so everything except his face disappeared into the shadows.

As he walked down the long line of cells, he heard singing.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?_

'_Cause mirror you've always told me who I am_

_I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect_

_So sorry you won't define me_

_Sorry you don't own me_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, I won't try_

Zuko smirked as he looked at his little singer on her cot, singing.

"Would you be singing about yourself, hmm?" Zuko asked innocently. Katara glared at him. She turned on her side, facing away from him. He smirked, and entered her cell silently.

He leaned over her shoulder, and she shuddered. He placed one warm hand on her arm; she suddenly elbowed him in the stomach. He recoiled, snarling.

Zuko picked her up, and she pushed against his frame futilely. Using long strides, Zuko quickly arrived at his bedroom.

"Insolent woman." Zuko hissed, depositing Katara on his bed.

* * *

**I felt like ending it there. Why? I have no clue. **

**DISCLAIMER: me no own **Mirror**, it belong to **BarlowGirl

**Buh bye! **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	7. 7 Attempt

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR.**

**EEE! TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES OVER! I HAVE RETURNED! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

**

7, The Attempt

The moment Katara hit the bed, she was back up again, heading for the door. But the vampire Prince grabbed her braid as she ran past. Katara cried out, reaching behind her head, trying to free herself.

Zuko's other arm wound itself around the waterbender's waist, and pulled her against him; his arousal pressed right above her rear.

"Where do you think you're going, Katara?" Zuko asked seductively, his voice deep and husky. Katara growled, and grabbed her braid.

"As far away from you as I can." The vampire smirked.

"Ah, but I haven't made love to you yet." Zuko purred. Katara growled, and sent the heel of her foot into the Fire Prince's shin. Zuko gave a short yell, and let go of the waterbender. With the vampire distracted, Katara bolted out of the room, frantically looking for which way to go. In desperation, the waterbender ran down the hall, knowing she did not have much time.

In her need for a hiding place, she threw herself into a room, not knowing what lay behind the door.

* * *

Zuko marched angrily through the halls of his ship, the auroa about him that of complete rage. He sniffed the air, searching for Katara's scent, but smelled nothing but garlic. The Prince gave a disgusted look, and continued on.

* * *

Katara panted, and scanned her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of cell, and there were several occupants. One of them stood up, chains rattling as they did so.

"Did Prince Zuko capture you too?" The voice was one of a woman's, and Katara nodded unsurely.

"You should feel lucky, it appears he hasn't used you yet." Out of the shadows the woman came, the looks about her were ugly ones. Her green gown, one that at some point must have been very pretty, was torn and filthy. She had makeup on, but it was smuged and blotchy. Her hair was completely bed-raggled, making it seem as if she were a beggar. Out of the darkness four more women walked, all looking like the first woman.

"He hasn't." Katara replied. The first woman sighed.

"We were the others. The ones that came before you." All five women tilted their necks toward Katara, and shoved their hair from their necks, revealing two little bite marks on each neck.

"He used us only one night each, bit us, sucked up a little of us, then threw us here. We don't want that to happen to you." The women each handed Katara some of a Fire Nation soldier's armor, and one held out a ring of garlic.

"Wear the garlic under the armor, for protection." The first woman said. Katara nodded.

"But what abou you guys?" Katara asked. One of the other women sighed.

"We're used to this, don't worry 'bout us." She said. Katara sighed, and put the soldier's armor and ring of garlic on. As Katara turned to the door, she asked the five women a question.

"Where'd you get this armor and garlic?" The first womam smirked.

"Zuko's men get lonely on this ship, and are willing to pay any price." Katara shuddered, and walked out the door.

* * *

Zuko looked around the hall cautiously, the smell of garlic getting stronger. Something was amiss here.

A soldier came walking up, obviously wanting to save himself from his master's wrath, due to the fact that the stench of garlic was heavy around him. Zuko sighed.

"Making your nightly rounds?" The Prince asked nonchalantly. The soldier nodded.

"Have you seen a girl wearing blue clothes run around here?" The soldier shook his head.

"Thank you. Carry on." And Zuko and the soldier parted ways. The vampire Prince never knowing the soldier was Katara.

Just as Zuko rounded a corner, he stopped. None of his soldiers were dumb enough to go wandering about after dark. None.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of wandering, Katara made it on deck. She tore the helmet off her head, and started running across the deck, seeing that freedom was almost there. She was running down the gangplank, was just about to step off the ship, when suddenly, Katara was frozen. Then she was hurtled back by an invisible force, and slid across the deck on her back. When she finally stopped, Katara found herself staring up Prince Zuko's face. And it looked... amused?

"I told you, you can't leave without my permission." Katara glared at Zuko. She hated the wrotten bastard.

Katara didn't fight when Zuko led her back to his room. She had given up. She was stuck here.

She didn't fight him when he lid her gently on his bed, then crawled on top of her, grinding into her hips with his own. She moaned softly, unexperienced with the feelings that were growing within her.

The Fire Prince hastily took off his robe, and the waterbender's mouth fell into an open gape when she looked at the Prince's chest.

"Yes, you like that don't you?" Zuko purred. Katara blushed, and looked away. Zuko gently took off Katara's robe and breast binding, and gently played with her breasts. Katara moaned again.

The rest was all blinding pleasure to Katara. Especially when she felt Zuko's teeth bite deep into her neck. The waterbender cried out as the pleasure and pain made lights flash before her eyes.

Zuko groaned as he felt Katara's sweet escence flow into his mouth. He would never get enough of her sweet taste, it would never be enough, and he would never, ever, let her go.

* * *

**ok, i wasted my time and energy on getting the whole story onto fichaven, SO I WANT REVIEWS! **

**Yes, this wuz rushed. but i need to get ready for my brother's big whoop dee doo tomorrow. I don't even wanna go! This sucks, man!**

**Ahem, on a lighter tone, i want to thank ML7 for her wonderful idea and Spleefmistress for setting me on the right path. If u want them, u can both have a cookie. ****  
**Inner Devil: not fair, man!  
**ME: you don't deserve a cookie, now back into the closet b4 i get the Barney tape!****  
**Inner Devil: goes into the closet cursing

**wow, i wrote a chapter in 20 minutes! i haven't done that for nearly a year! i guess all ne1 ever needs is motivation! lol.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST****  
****LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	8. 8 Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR. gosh.

* * *

**

8 The Mistakes

Katara groaned as she woke up. She felt sort of lightheaded, dizzy. What had she been doing last night? Had she found some wine at the market or something? Katara pulled one arm up to rub her neck; and then, her hand paused as she felt two little holes in her skin. Flashbacks went to the night before, the vampire Prince had taken her, and he had bit her.

_No! Now he's going to throw me into that cell with those other women! He's going to throw me away!_

_But wouldn't that be better than having to be his toy?_

_I'm... not sure._

Either way, Katara moved to get out of the bed, when she felt something heavy around her waist. She looked down to see Prince Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist loosely. The waterbender couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. The firebender looked like a little child holding onto his favorite stuffed animal.

Katara gently lifted Zuko's arm off her waist, and gathered up her clothes that the Prince had thrown to the floor the previous night, and went to the washroom adjoining with the bedroom.

The waterbender saw the pump above the tub and blinked. This was new... considering that at the South Pole they had to bring in bucket after bucket of water to fill a small tub so you could bathe.

But, Katara simply bended a long stream of water out of the tub, filling it completely. Katara couldn't help but sigh in relaxation as she felt the hot water envelop her. Then her eyes snapped open. Hot water? This boy had everything! At least, everything she wanted... Warm bed, good food, a better way to go from place to place (she didn't think that Appa was very safe at times.) yes, Prince Zuko was lucky.

Then Katara looked out the window. It was sunset already? Dang Zuko, she had slept all day with him!

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open, and Zuko sat up. Where was his woman? She knew that she couldn't escape, he still hadn't given her permission to leave.

The vampire Prince picked up his robe, now lying on the floor, and slipped it on. Then he walked to the washroom, where he was meeted by a gasp.

Katara gasped when Zuko opened the door to the washroom. He was awake!

"Good evening, Katara. Did you sleep well?" Zuko asked suavely. The waterbender frowned, and turned away from him. Yet again, it seemed that she had forgotten the water she was sitting in.

The firebender smirked and walked over to the tub, leaning down next to his waterbender, and scraped his sharp canines over her neck. He was awarded with another gasp.

Katara's blood was running hot now, and she liked it, although she wished it wasn't due to this blood-drinking scoundrel.

"I asked you a question." Zuko's voice was raspy. Katara gulped, she couldn't possibly go through that again!

Zuko felt the pressure building up down there, and he needed Katara again. Katara shivered, feeling the Prince's spicy breath pour down her neck. He took off his robe, and slipped into the tub.

Katara eyed Zuko, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. Zuko purred, and kissed Katara. The waterbender moaned as she felt his tongue slide around in her mouth, and moaned again when his tongue swirled around her own, and she felt heat flood through her lower abdomen because of that.

The Prince kissed down her jaw, to her neck, and placed a kiss on the spot he had bitten. Katara gasped, feeling strange sensations that no words could describe fly through her from that one kiss on that one spot.

"You're mine." Zuko growled.

* * *

Katara smiled, watching the water flow around her as she bended. Since Zuko still didn't give her permission to leave the ship, he didn't really care if she went anywhere on the ship.

Unknown to Katara, Zuko was watching her bend from up on a platform high above deck, where Katara bended under the light of the full moon.

And unknown to either of them, two figures were watching the bender on deck, from inside the forest.

* * *

"There she is! Dang it, you were right. That damned Prince did take her!" Sokka whispered. Aang sighed.

"I just hope..." The Avatar couldn't bring himself to say it. Sokka growled.

"I'll have that vampire's head if he bit my sister!" Sokka hissed. Aang stood up.

"Come on, Sokka. It doesn't look like Prince Zuko is with Katara right now. This is our only chance!" Sokka nodded, and they snuck on the ship.

* * *

Katara gasped when she felt pairs of hands grab her. She turned around, and her eyes lit up when she saw it was Aang and Sokka. Then her expression went from joyous to frightened.

"Aang, Sokka! Get away!" She yelled. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Katara? We came to rescue you! And why is your hair down?" Her brother asked. Katara didn't answer him, for the answer was so no one would see the bite marks.

Then, the Avatar and her brother pulled her towards the gangplank.

"Come on, Katara, we've got to go before the vampire shows up! Appa is in the forest, we can leave before Zuko's crew wakes up and starts the ship!" Katara shook her head, trying to free herself.

"Sokka, Aang, stop! Guys, stop! Stop! ST-" But Katara was cut off. Sokka and Aang had stepped off the gangplank, and with the force of their tug for her to follow them, her whole body made contact with the invisible barrier. Katara's eyes stared angrily at her companions, before the electricity sparked pain throughout her body, and Katara was thrown back on deck.

Zuko laughed, and jumped down off the platform, and landed on the deck with feline grace. Sokka and Aang yelled, and ran back on deck.

"What is going on? What spell have you cast, you bastard? Why can't my sister leave?" Sokka yelled. Zuko smirked.

"No woman that has set foot inside a vampire's home is allowed to leave without said vampire's permission." Zuko grinned almost demonically. Aang sent a giant gust of air at the vampire Prince, throwing him into the wall.

"Then give Katara permission to leave! I'm the one you want!" Aang yelled. Zuko managed out a laugh, considering his lungs felt crushed.

"I don't care about you anymore, Avatar. Go on, save the world! I don't care! Not as long as I have Katara!" Zuko said triumphantly. Aang growled, and he might have seriously hurt Zuko if Katara hadn't intervened.

"Go Aang! Do as Zuko said! I'll be fine! The world is more important!" Katara yelled, trying to save Aang and Sokka some pain.

Very reluctantly, with sad and angry glances back, Sokka and Aang left. Zuko stood up, and swooped Katara up in his arms.

_Thank you, Katara._

Zuko said in his head.

* * *

_"Get away from us, you monster!" Aang yelled. _

_"Aang, it's me, Katara!" I yelled._

_"You're not Katara, you're a beast!" Sokka yelled, throwing his boomerang at me. What was wrong with them? Aang sent a blast of air at me, throwing me next to a creek. I looked into the water, and my eyes widened in horror. My skin was paler, like I hadn't gotten enough sun, and my canines were larger, as if I were a..._

Katara woke up, panting. She looked down, and saw that Zuko was gone. He had already woken up.

She slipped on the robe that was waiting for her at the foot of the bed (since Zuko had taken her clothes) and rushed down to the deck. She had an idea for how to get away, because she had to, but she doubted it would work.

* * *

Zuko sat in the captain's coop of the ship, thinking about Katara. She didn't really seem happy. And he wanted her to be happy. Ad heck, if he let her go, he could always hunt down the Avatar and have her after he caught him.

Katara drew up a giant blob of water, took a deep breath, and bent the water back towards the ocean.

"I give Katara my permission to leave the ship." Zuko said quietly.

Katara felt a small tingling sensation as she tried to get off the ship, and she feared that her plan would fail, but then, the tingling stopped, and she was falling into the ocean! She was free!

Zuko walked through the hatch onto the deck.

"Katara, you may-" Zuko stopped when he realized Katara was gone. Zuko lifted his face heavenwards, and let out a dragon's roar of rage, fire flying high into the air as it blew out of his mouth.

* * *

**mwuahahaha. this was interesting. i sort of liked this chapter. I suppose i should have told you that only women need permission to leave a vampire's home type place?**

**Spleef: i feel special and luved. -**

**daughterofoubastet: no, i haven't even heard of the Darkangel series. sooo... no, i don't have anyidea what you're talking about. ' as for the barney tape, no one likes barney, it's the ultimate torture. It's fun making the voices in my head suffer. **

**my heart lay broken by my own love: thank you!**

**a: here you go!**

**bye bye!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST****  
****LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	9. 9 Escape

**DISCLAIMER: no own AVATAR.**

**uhhh... no comments today.

* * *

**

9, The Escape

Katara panted as she ran into the shelter of the trees. The waterbender looked behind her with terrified wide eyes as she heard Zuko yell and fire fly into the sky. She quickly rushed into the forest, desperate to find a village for protection.

* * *

Zuko's shoulders rose and fell as he took ragged breaths, trying to calm himself. Then suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air, and smirked, his eyes glinting demonically. Katara was still nearby. He _would_ find her.

He walked down the gangplank, and disappeared among the foliage.

* * *

Katara crashed through the trees, branches tearing at her limbs and clothes. She knew that she was bleeding, but she couldn't stop. She needed to find protection. There had to be, she _needed_ there to be a village nearby.

He smirked as he stared at all the broken branches with bits of cloth or strands of hair hanging from them. His waterbender was making this too easy.

She gave a silent prayer to Shala when she finally saw lights up ahead. A village. She was safe.

That was when the feeling of a terrible presence pressed down on her so harshly that she felt the breath be knocked out of her.

There she was. Standing right there. Then he heard her gasp. And then he saw her run.

Katara bolted away. She knew that feeling too well. Zuko had found her. She was so close. So, so close...

Zuko took to the chase. He knew that Katara would never make it to that village. He would catch her before then.

But then the unexpected caught him and stopped him in his tracks. Great Agni above, what was that?

Katara looked back to see Zuko hissing, writhing, and gagging, clawing at the sky. Her eyes filled with shining hope as she saw the sky begin to light up with the morning sun.

And she nearly leapt with joy when she saw the early morning light reveal rows upon rows of garlic. This was a garlic farm!

Zuko fell to his knees, pain swarming his senses as the sun touched him and the scent of garlic filled his nostrils. Shielding his eyes, he ran back to his ship.

And barely made it. Just as the hatch closed behind the vampire, the sun rose from behind the horizon.

* * *

The waterbender fell to her knees, her hands lifted skyward, celebrating the dawn. Never had she been so happy to see the sun. Never.

Even though she felt tired, Katara managed the rest of the way to the farm.

Along the way to the farm, there was indeed a small village, and people eyed the dark skinned girl in red. They recognized her by her skin as Water Tribe, so why on earth was she wearing Fire Nation colors?

Katara walked into a small inn, where she was greeted by a kind, portly woman.

"Mercy, child! What happened to you?" The kind woman, who appeared to be in her forties, asked Katara. She looked up at her with weakened eyes. The woman swept Katara up in her arms.

"I know that look, young girl. You were taken by a vampire? The Fire Prince, maybe? Don't give me that look, child, this place is a safe haven for people running from vampires, and I've seen enough of that look in other wide eyed young girls to know what's happened to you. Come, I'll give you clothes that are better than that red thing, and I'll get you a nice hot meal and a room. No charge." Katara could only smile gratefully.

And that's just what the woman, named Orqua, did. She gave Katara a nice blue kimono (much like her previous one) that complimented her nicely, and ushered her into a comfortable room that had a bed that at the moment looked very cozy. Then Orqua returned with a hot bowl of soup. Katara ate it gratefully, and she sighed as the food warmed her insides.

"Thank you for your hospitality. And your protection. I was just so afraid, Prince Zuko almost got me, if it hadn't been for the sun and garlic, he, he," Orqua hushed Katara as she started to cry.

"It's quite alright, deary. You're safe here. No nasty firebender vampire will get you here. You're safe in our town."

At high noon, Katara fell asleep, exhausted from all that had happened.

* * *

**yay! Katara got away, now, just to figure out the next chapter... -**

**Valkyrie: thank you. And i'm basing this story off of two books I read, where for the female to become a vampire type, she must submit to being the male's mate, so no, Katara isn't a vampire. yet... ;) hmm... what WILL Zuko do without her? I think, go have a hissyfit and end up drink one of his soldiers dry. but, that's just what i think could happen.**

**Lerie: addicting? that's a new word to describe my story.**

**hexgirloffire: thank you.**

**a: umm... i don't know what to say. '**

**good evening to u all! (this wuz finished at 10:30 at nite. wow... i feel accomplished! )**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST****  
****LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!**

**Zukoscute2**


	10. 10 Return

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. God this gets old…**

**I don't really have much to say. But, would you all plz go read my new fic, **Times of Sorrow**? Plz? It's Zutara, and if you get past the fact that the prologue kind of sucks, then you'll like it! PLZ READ IT! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**--**

10, The Returning

_Her blue eyes stared up at him seductively. Enticingly. His wonderful little siren. She placed kisses everywhere over his body, running her tongue down his chest. _

_Zuko couldn't help it, the fire in his soul was now a raging forest fire, and he couldn't stop it. He needed her now. He let out a roar, fire spitting out of his mouth as he claimed her._

Zuko's eyes snapped open, and he growled low and deep in his throat, like an angry predator, feeling himself heavy with need. Damn that waterbender, why had she run off? Why the hell had he given her permission to leave?

If he let her stay away from him any longer, he would die from need. He needed his wonderful singer back, and he would get her back by tomorrow evening when he woke up.

--

Katara sighed as her eyes fluttered open. Darn it, it was the evening.

_Don't tell me I spent the whole day sleeping with Zuko again… Wait a minute, his bed has silk sheets, these feel more like… cotton? This isn't his bed._

She looked down to see that not only were the sheets cotton, but they weren't crimson, like Zuko's sheets. They were a comforting white.

Then memories of the previous night floated back to her, and Katara sighed in relief. As long as she stayed in this town, she was safe from the vampire. He couldn't hurt her.

The waterbender smiled at the blue robes she had been given by Orqua. The calming shades of blue were nice compared to the red she had been told to wear.

Slipping on the pair of shoes set next to her bed, Katara went downstairs for something to eat.

"Good evening, child." Orqua said as Katara walked into the dining room. She bowed her head to the older woman.

"Good evening." The waterbender replied.

"Would you like something eat dear? Or maybe something to drink?" Orqua asked. Katara shook her head .

"No, it's quite alright. You've done enough for me already." Katara looked around the small dining hall and noticed there were other night owls enjoying an evening meal.

"Why are there more people down here at night then during the day?" Orqua smiled.

"These people have usually slept with a vampire, and so, when they come here, they're still trying to shake off the sleeping habits of the vampire that they've grown accustomed to."

"It appears it harder to get back to the human way to sleeping than it is to start the vampire way." Orqua nodded.

"Vampires are very stubborn creatures. And they want that in their mates." Katara frowned and rolled her eyes.

_Tell me about it._

Katara thought sourly. She sighed and let the soothing music wash over her.

Wait a minute.

"Do you always play music down here?" Katara asked. Orqua nodded.

"Most of the people who come here are refugees of vampires. When they get here, most of them are hysterical and the music calms them." The waterbender nodded in understanding.

Then, Katara's stomach growled loudly. The waterbender smiled sheepishly, while Orqua grinned.

"That's what I thought. I'll get you something to eat."

--

"Sokka, she'll be alright." Aang said, trying to get the older boy to calm down. Sokka stamped harshly down onto Appa's saddle.

"No, she' won't be alright! She's trapped on a ship with a vampire firebending Prince! He'll, he'll suck her dry! Vampires are insane!" Sokka yelled furiously. Aang stared at his friend with wide, horrified eyes.

_No, no. Zuko would never, NEVER, do that… Would he?_

Aang thought. He shuddered.

"Come on, Sokka. There's a village nearby. We'll go get some more food to eat, ok?" Aang said, hoping that the mention of food would cheer him up.

Much to the Avatar's dismay and horror, Sokka merely grunted.

Cheers greeted the two boys as they walked into the village. Aang waved and smiled cheerfully, while Sokka just looked around with sullen eyes.

"Look, there's an inn! Let's go get a room!" Aang said, pointing to the inn. Sokka simply followed.

_He's really upset._

Aang thought worriedly.

_Well duh, course he is. A vampire stole the girl _YOU_ love for his mate._

_Mates. Aren't they forever?_

_  
Yes._

_But, that would mean… How would I know if Zuko chose Katara for a mate?_

_Good point._

The boys were greeted by a stout woman who had a bowl of steaming rice in her hand.

"Good evening. If you're looking for a room, I'll be right with you. If you're looking for a room and a good meal, or just a good meal, please follow me." One sniff of the rice had Sokka feeling better, Aang could tell. Sokka practically floated behind the woman as she led them into the dining room.

The boys nor the woman noticed the two figures that followed behind them silently.

--

Katara smiled as Orqua gave her her rice.

"Thank you." Katara said. The older woman nodded in reply.

--

They didn't want to be here. They didn't want to do this. But Zuko had promised a good sum of money if they brought his woman back, and besides, if they didn't bring her back, Zuko had threatened to find their families and suck them dry. And they weren't willing to find out if that was an empty threat or not.

The two men sat in the shadows, their eyes scanning the dining room for the girl. There! One of the men nudged his partner, and pointed to the waterbender. His partner nodded, and slowly, they made their way towards her.

--

Katara sighed, she had gotten her fill with the rice, and was now picking at what remained absent mindedly. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something, what, she wasn't sure. But right now, the music was starting to get on her nerves.

Her eyes caught something blue. Could it be? It was, it was Sokka! She found them!

--

The two Fire Nation looked at each other worriedly, and moved faster. The girl had spotted someone, and was drawing attention to herself, which would make it harder to get her back to the ship.

--

"Hey Sokka, I think someone's waving at you." Aang pointed out. Sokka gasped, and rose to his feet.

"Aang, it's Katara! She got away! Aang, you've got to look! Aang-" Sokka stopped, his eyes widening in horror. Aang stood up next to Sokka, and looked in the direction he was.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" The airbender asked, and then saw Katara waving at them, her eyes bright and happy. Aang smiled, but his face fell when he saw two men behind her.

"Katara!" Aang cried.

--

The waterbender saw Aang's lips move. But she didn't hear what he said over the noise of the room.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt hands grab her. She struggled to break free, but whoever had her was extremely strong.

--

"Katara!" Aang yelled, and he and Sokka tried to push their way through the crowd to their struggling companion. But the crowds seemed to thicken around them, and they were trapped, o all they could do was watch their friend be dragged away.

--

Katara kicked and tried to scream, but her attempts were muffled and futile. No one seemed to really notice her being carried off.

She watched as the buildings go by her as she was carried off. As soon as the rows of garlic started to pass by, she realized where she was going, and started writhing against her captor's grip.

_No, no, no!_

The thought screamed shrilly in her mind. She refused to go back to Zuko!

But there wasn't any water around. She couldn't defend herself. She felt weak and frightened without her bending.

Katara saw Sokka and Aang crashing through the trees, trying to catch up. Her eyes watered as she held her hands out, trying to reach them.

_Aang! Sokka! Help me! Please, hurry! _

The scent of salt water wafted to her, and before she could do anything, a pair of hands grabbed her wrists, preventing her from bending.

"Can't have you getting away, now." A voice said gruffly in her ear.

Katara looked with pleading eyes at her friends, not too far away, as she was dragged up the gangplank of the Fire Prince's ship.

--

**ok, this took me a long time to write, cuz… I have no idea, actually. But at least I updated!**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	11. 11 Reason

**DISCLAIMER: I don't' own AVATAR.**

**I'm so sorry for not being here! Thing's are kinda rough right now, so my updates will be few and far apart. Forgive me…

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Reason

Zuko saw her, and his heart sang. He walked to her slowly, made sure that this was not a dream. He had too often dreamt of her already…

The two men he had sent for her held her firmly, refusing the waterbender any chance at escape. Ignoring the swells of jealousy that washed over at the sight of another man's hands on her, the vampire walked up to the waterbender, and placed his hand on her cheek.

Katara flinched, and Zuko's eyebrow furrowed.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to lie down?" He asked gently. Katara felt sick with herself as she felt her heart speedup at the sound of his velvet voice.

"KATARA!" Zuko looked up at the call, his gold eyes flashing with passion and rage.

Sokka and Aang leaped on board, boomerang drawn and staff pointed threateningly towards the enemy. Zuko took his stance, ready to fight them back for his prize.

_How I wish you were here, Uncle, to guide me…_

Zuko thought with reverence, closing his eyes. As soon as his eyes shut, Aang blew a gust of air at him. The moment the Prince's eyes opened, he was blown off his feet, and straight in the railing. The vampire Prince gave a groan, and fell to the deck, unmoving, unconscious.

Sokka drew a giant wooden stake from behind his back, and walked towards the vampire, ready to end this and have his sister back. Ready to kill the vampire.

The waterbender the whole fight had been over had watched the whole ordeal in slow motion. Now, with her brother standing over her captor, Katara realized that somehow, she had grown attached to Zuko. She almost thought she loved him. Without thinking, Katara ran, ran towards the warrior and firebender in a last ditch effort to save her own happiness.

"Sokka no!" She cried out. When she reached the two, the waterbender placed herself between Sokka and Zuko, and threw her arms out in protection. Sokka, by will of God, stopped the stake's descent, which would have ended in Katara, stared wide eyed in horror at his sister.

"Katara…?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"Please, Sokka, if you kill him, more firebenders, more _vampires_ will come after us! If you just leave me here, everything will be fine!" Katara reasoned, never noticing the firebender she was defending was coming to.

"But-" Sokka started. Katara shushed him.

"No. Please, for all our sakes, just go!" Katara begged. Sokka looked at his little sister dead in the eyes, searching for a reason why in Heaven's name was she doing this.

He only saw care. Compassion. Compassion for the _thing _that had chased them across half the world! How could she do this?

But it was her decision. He didn't want to do this, but if she wanted to, fine. It was her funeral. Quite a bit literally.

"Come on Aang." Sokka said quietly, and made for the gangplank. When he noticed his companion wasn't following, he turned to the airbender and bellowed.

"COME ON!" Aang, frightened, followed quickly, sparing one last glance at Katara, watching them sorrowfully.

With her brother and friend gone, Katara disappeared through the hatch, and went below deck.

* * *

Sokka stared into the flames of the campfire moodily. Aang was watching him, worried. The warrior hadn't touched his dinner, and he'd been doing this a lot lately. It frightened the avatar greatly.

Aang sipped thoughtfully at his soup, and sighed inwardly. Dinner was horrible without Katara to cook it. Why had she stayed on that wretched ship?

_Didn't Zuko mention something about her not being able to leave without his permission?_

_Yah, so?_

_Well, he was kind of unconscious, and Sokka was about to kill him. She'd be sort of screwed, don't you think?_

_Good point._

_So maybe she just stayed on the ship until Zuko woke up, than asked for permission to leave!_

_Yah! Maybe that's it! And tomorrow, she'll be here, telling us everything is alright!_

_Hopefully…_

Momo's ears pricked, and he hissed. Aang looked at his pet.

"What is it, boy?" Aang asked, then looked into the forest.

"Hey there, boys, mind if I join ya for dinner?" A young, rough, feminine voice asked just out of the fire's light's reach.

Sokka and Aang looked out into the darkness.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he stood up. He gingerly put a hand to his sore back and reminded himself to see the doctor about it tomorrow.

In a flash, everything that just happened to him returned! Katara was on the ship!

But instead of going to find her, he went up to the high deck outside the coop. He needed to think about some things.

* * *

Katara sighed. She had been sitting on Zuko's bed for half an hour now. She had saved him, didn't he want to thank her?

The waterbender rose to her feet, and left the room, looking for her lover.

She wandered the whole ship, and couldn't find him! Where was he? After a while of searching, Katara arrived at the coop, and saw Zuko outside on the deck. She opened the door that led to the deck, and winced when it creaked loudly. Zuko turned to face her.

"Why Katara, why did you do it?" He asked softly. Katara stared at him.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Why did you stop him from killing me?" He said.

"Because I didn't want you to die." Katara admitted softly.

"Why not? I've caused you nothing but pain! You should have been glad to see me dead!" Zuko said angrily.

"That's not true!" Katara shouted back.

"Why not?" The Fire Prince demanded, rage flashing in his eyes. Katara felt the full force of his angry gaze, his eyes turning molten gold. But she did not back down.

"I…" Katara started, and then realized she didn't have an answer. Sensing this, Zuko waved his hand at her, and turned his back to her.

"Go, you have my permission to leave." He said, dismissing her. Katara stared at the Fire Prince's back, bewildered. He turned his head.

"Did you not hear me? You can leave now, and never have to come back! I won't chase you!" He snapped.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" Zuko roared, flames flying from his lips. Katara, frightened, shoved the door closed, but remained outside. The vampire never noticed. He had already turned back to the view before him, sighing.

Zuko's thoughts were in a state of turmoil. He had seen Katara, his precious siren, but did not want her here anymore. He now realized how much pain he had caused the Avatar and his brother, and wanted it to end. Feeling his sorrow welling up, he started to sing.

_I waited for you, today_

_But you didn't show_

_No, no, no_

_I needed you, today_

_So where did you go?_

Katara felt her heart go out to the vampire. He was all alone in this world, and she wanted to comfort him.

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

Zuko continued. Katara walked up to the vampire Fire Prince, took his hand, and started to sing.

_I cried out with_

_No reply and_

_I can't feel you_

_By my side so_

_I'll hold tight to_

_What I know,_

_You're here, and I'm never alone_

Zuko stared down at her, feeling his heart break. This was his soul mate, the one he was meant to be with.

Katara wrapped her arms around his middle, and buried her face into his chest, and told him her reason why she had saved him.

"I love you."

* * *

**Woo! Finished! Are ya'll happy I finally got it up? Sorry I've been gone! Ut please, don't expect updates to be often! **

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


End file.
